


Sweet maiden of the forest

by Floralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralyn/pseuds/Floralyn
Summary: 12 year old Yellow who has lived most of her life in the sanctuary of Viridian Forest suddenly encounters a cute, 16 year old girl, Green and romance and adventure ensues.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures)





	Sweet maiden of the forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl From The River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433202) by [SavebatsFromScratch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavebatsFromScratch/pseuds/SavebatsFromScratch). 



> Inspired by the really cute work called "Girl From The River" by SavebatsFromscratch.
> 
> I wanted to try my own version of the scenario while including some smut while retaining the "cutesy-ness" from Save's work. 
> 
> I intend for this to be a multi-part series, I hope you enjoy! No smut in this part though

Warm summer winds blew lazily across the land, blanketing the fields and forests in fair degrees.  
The foliage whipped and swirled, sung and whistled to the wind's command.  
The great canopy of the forest encased an abundance of splendid life.  
Rivers carved their way through tree and berry bush alike.  
These streams of liquid sapphire spread out across the forest; cool veins of nourishment for trainers and Pokemon in the heat of summer.

This, is Viridian forest, and deep within the forest, where sunbeams speckled the forest flow, and Caterpies nibbled on young leaves, there also lived an unusual girl. Her hair glowed with the vibrancy of a youthful dawn, her eyes almost seemed to glow with a softer amber hue. Her frame was ever so delicate and petite that one might worry a strong gust might blow her away, or that she might fall and, upon hitting the ground, shatter like glass. 

This girl's name was, quite fittingly, Yellow, and this was her home in Viridian forest.

Yellow playfully skipped down a forest trail she had been done innumerable times, her boundless energy bringing her along at a good pace. Her hair skipped and jumped right behind her as she looked around. Rattata scurried in the undergrowth while Weedle and Caterpie busily munched on leaves, hurrying along to evolution before a Pidgey or Spearow could find and eat them. 

As she hopped along, she hummed a little tune until suddenly a girl popped out of the dense bushes to her left and, before she could react, Yellow crashed right into this new girl, falling on top of her

"Ow..ow..." quietly whimpered Yellow as she slowly opened her eyes. Beneath her was a gorgeous girl with long, brown hair, sky-blue eyes and wearing a feminine, black dress. The girl beneath her blushed and quickly spoke "U-um, sorry about this!" she stumbled over her words "I, um well, you see I was trying to find my way through the forest and I crashed into you...sorry. Are you aright?"

"Oh that's okay! I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough!" Yellow said with a playful grin before standing and helping this new girl up. "So, what's your name? My name's Yellow and I'm 12!" which Yellow said with cheerful enthusiasm

"Oh, I'm green. I'm 16. it's nice to meet you, even if it was a bit...unexpected" she giggled.

"Are you also trying to find your way through the forest?" Green asked inquisitively 

"Nope! I've lived here since..." Yellow put her pointer finger to her lips in an adorable expression of her remembering "Since...forever I guess!"

Yellow hears a grumbling sound and realizes Green must have been lost in the forest for quite some time. "Hey" Yellow begins "Would you like to come to my home for some food? You can stay with me for a bit if you don't have any plans!" 

Green ponders to herself. 'Well, I can't just take food from a stranger I've never met, even if she is really cute...' a couple more grumbles from her stomach quickly persuades her otherwise.

"Okay! I'll happily come along, if it really is okay with you" says Green with excitement in her voice, unable to hide her smile at the thought of food.

"Yaay! Then let's go!" replies Yellow, throwing her arm forward in the direction of the path and leading the way with her new found friend.


End file.
